Talk:Ganondorf vs. Doctor Doom/@comment-26381751-20150715200755
I hope ganondorf wins. Also I did my research Tier: 6-A, 5-B with the Full Triforce Name: Ganondorf/Ganon Origins: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Depends on the era, ranges from 30′s, to hundreds of years old, the spirit of Demise inside him is hundreds of thousand of years old Classification: Gerudo King, Sorcerer, Incarnation of Demise’s hatred Destructive Capacity: Multi-Continent Level+ (comparable to the likes of Majora due to his command over the Triforce of Power) | Multi-Continent Level+ | Planet Level+ (was in possession of the complete Triforce at his peak) Range: Continental (able to BFR people without even being present in the general area and can also affect the entire Great Sea with a magic curse) | Continental | Planetary at his peak Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (far superior to Onox even in his weakest incarnation) Durability: Multi-Continent Level+ (capable of tanking his own magic shown in the final battle in Ocarina of Time, not to mention it takes something with the magical power of the light arrows to stun him. Is also highly resistant to injury unless it’s of divine origin, and is commonly believed to be totally immune to damage unless it’s that kind of attack, but this is a no-limits fallacy) | Multi-Continent Level+ | At least Multi-Continent Level+, likely Planet Level+ (while in possession of the complete Triforce, Ganon himself was more powerful than the likes of Majora and Demise) Lifting Strength: Class T+ (stronger than Link with the gauntlets) | Class T+ | Class E+ (being in possession of the entire Triforce, he should be above the Four Giants) Striking Strength: Class YJ+ (one of the physically strongest characters in the series, should be at least equal to Base Ghirahim and has even crushed the Fused Shadow with his bare hands) | Class YJ+ | Class YJ+, likely higher higher Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: Depending on incarnation, has wielded dual swords, one large sword known as the Sword of the Sages, and a Trident, wields the Triforce of Power and at one point the entire Triforce Intelligence: Very high, skilled manipulator and planner, excellent swordsman and musician, skilled horseback rider Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, magic, telekinesis, flight and levitation, shapeshifting (usually in the form of “Ganon,” a large, demonic entity usually under the guise of a boar, but he can also become a gigantic spider and twisted puppet-like creature), reality warping, invisibility, holds a third of the Triforce, the Triforce of Power (increases physical strength and grants immortality type 1 and 2), Black Magic which he is quite versatile with and is amplified by the Triforce of Power (includes drying up entire lakes, freezing large bodies of water, creating monsters, covering Hyrule Castle in lava and much more), giving him a nigh-unlimited magical source, acquires the ability to use Twilight Magic in Twilight Princess which allows him to become intangible, possess people, and even revert any entity within a specific area (an entire region) into a bodiless soul without them even realizing it, can BFR other beings into another dimension Weaknesses: Sacred weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques -Energy Ball: Fires one or several balls of energy from his hands. -Fireball Ring: Creates a ring of fireballs which he can expand and shrink. -Fire Bats: Creates bats from fire and sends them flying at his enemy. Other: The names Ganondorf and Ganon are somewhat interchangeable, but most use Ganon to refer to the bestial transformation and Ganondorf to refer to his humanoid form.